Open Wounds
by Shadowchaser56
Summary: Sara marries Grissom, and then starts to have regrets. Who will step in to help her? this is T with a (maybe) M chapter later... I'll warn you. But I'm also really bad at judging ratings so reviews with rating help is much appreciated! Sandle
1. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, but I wish I did!

Note: this is my first fanfiction, so I'm willing to take all reviews to heart- let me know what you like and what you don't like.

OPEN WOUNDS

_**Greg's POV**_

Greg jerked upright, panting and cringing, waiting for the paint to come. He slowly came back to his senses and his heart rate slowed again. "The dream's back," he muttered. He'd relived the gang beating again, being battered and broken, left in the alley.

Remembered the scent of her as she knelt next to him, the soft hand on his dirty, bloody hair.

Sara. The pain came, a tiny shard piercing his heart as he turned to the clock. 4:37. Today was the wedding.

NCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSI

Standing next to Nick, Greg ran a hand through his wavy, gelled-up hair and yawned. "Bored already, Greggo? The part's only just started!" Nick looked at him and laughed as Greg rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Nah, man, he's just tired from the bachelor party last night. What time you get home at, dude?" Warrick elbowed him in the side.

"I dunno. Maybe 2:30?" Greg heard the music finally begin and turned. Grissom had Sara's hand and was leading her to the center of the floor. She was laughing, her face pink with excitement. Greg watched them dance, saw the light in Sara's eyes, saw her white dress sparkling in the light.

"Hey, do you guys think Wendy would dance with me if I asked her?" Hodges asked, standing at the edge of the group of CSIs.

"Man, if you ask Wendy, I will ask Catherine!" Nick said, grinning widely.

"You're so on!" Hodges said, fixing his tux and walking towards Wendy.

"Later," Nick said to Warrick and Greg, spotting Catherine across the room and maneuvering over towards her.

"Guess it's just you and me, Greggo." Warrick laughed at Greg's expression. "Come on, lighten up! It's a party. Go dance with someone." He walked away.

Greg stood where he was, watching the floor fill with people. His eyes were still on Sara. She was wrapped in Grissom's arms, looking up at him in admiration and adoration. Ripping his eyes away, Greg spotted Warrick with some friends from the crime lab. Hodges and Wendy were deep in conversation a short ways away, and Nick had somehow convinced Catherine to dance with him. _Sara's happy with Grissom. Everyone's happy. Why can't I find that?_ Greg thought to himself, feeling an ache in his chest.

**You still love her, no matter how much you deny it.**

_Shut up, stupid heart. It's over and time to move on._

**You won't be able to move on, Greg. You love her too much.**

_Well, what am I supposed to do about it, then?_

**Be there to support her when she needs it, and she eventually will.**

"You didn't tell her how you feel, and now you have to deal with the consequences," he told himself, walking towards Warrick.

NCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSI

"Hey, man, where did you go? Sara and Gris were looking for you." Nick sounded seriously pissed off.

Greg sighed. "I'm out on the balcony, right where I TOLD you I would be if anyone needed me. They still here?"

"Yeah, they are. Gris wouldn't leave until he thanked the four groomsmen personally."

Greg sighed again. _It wasn't Sara's idea to stay._ He immediately yelled at himself internally and muttered, "I'll come find the happy couple in a sec." He flipped his phone closed.

"Not needed." Greg turned to Grissom, who came over and shook his hand. "Thank you."

"Yeah, sure. I would have done it for any of us," Greg nodded.

"It still meant a lot to both of us." Sara hugged Greg for a moment.

"Listen, if you're ever in Vegas again, come find us. We can all get together." Greg was pleased that his voice was steady.

"I will," Sara promised.

"WE will," Grissom put in, smiling at Sara.

Greg nodded and softly sighed for a third time as Sara left with Grissom. Every step she took away from him widened the hole in his heart. He hung his head as he turned back to the wall. "Why didn't I say anything when I had the chance?"


	2. Missing You

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Note: the italics are the email and Greg's brain, while the bold is his heart talking... let me know if you like it or think it's too cheesy or girly.

this is my first fanfiction, so I'm willing to take all reviews to heart- let me know what you like and what you don't like. Please rate and review!

Rating: probably T

P.S. sorry about not posting for a few weeks- Montana has no reception or internet access

NCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSI 

_**Greg's POV**_

Toweling off his damp hair, Greg walked out of the locker showers and yanked his clothes from his locker. The offices were usually quiet on a Tuesday evening, and he didn't run into anyone as he pulled on his pants. The only ones in were the cleaning crew, receptionists, and Catherine. Greg was almost always the first one in at the lab.

As he left the locker room, Nick was walking in and yawning widely. "How have you been, Nicky?" Greg said, a small attempt at humor. Nerves were stretched tight with only four CSIs on the graveyard shift.

"Been better, Greggo," Nick replied.

"Get any sleep?"

"Tried. Got a bit, I guess. It didn't come easily, not after that last five year old girl the end of last week." Greg, Nick, Catherine, and the rest of the lab had been working their tails off since Grissom had left for good and Warrick had been shot.

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I'm not doing so hot either. We just can't function with the four of us." Nick nodded, giving a huge yawn. Greg bumped his shoulder with his fist as he passed, heading toward his office space. He nodded to Sofia as she entered the building, but they passed wordlessly.

Greg dropped down into his chair and gave a huge yawn, opening his laptop. He logged into his account and opened a new internet window to check his email. He clicked on the inbox and groaned under his breath when he saw the couple hundred emails in his inbox. He hadn't checked in days, and decided to start at the bottom. "Work, work, spam, work, spam, spam, spam…" he muttered, wiping sleep from his eyes. He was about to give up and just delete his whole inbox when an email from the previous Friday caught his eye. He opened it up and eagerly began to read.

_Dear Greg,_

_I just cannot believe myself. How long has it been since I last saw you? Some three years, at least. That's just sad on my part. I'm so, SO sorry for not emailing you. You know, I really wouldn't be surprised at all if you never read this, if you just sent it straight to your spam box. But I really, really, REALLY hope that you read this, because I need to tell SOMEONE about how my life's going. I miss you guys, and I know that of the CSIs left in the lab, you, Greg, are the most likely to read my or Gris's emails._

_Grissom and I are doing okay, I guess. He's taught me quite a lot about myself and the kind of person I am. Some of it was more than I really wanted to hear. But I guess I kind of needed to hear it, needed the slap in the face that came with it. Figuratively, of course. It's certainly been an interesting and enlightening few years for Gris and me._

_But enough about me, how are all of YOU? I'm really regretting my stupidity and not replying to all of your early emails- I'm sure you must have thought I thought I was too good for you or that I was ignoring you. I just needed some time to wrap my head around this new life. But enough excuses- they mean nothing._

_I guess I'm not suited to a life away from crime, because my life just keeps bringing me back- I'm coming back to Las Vegas! Hope you have kept my slot open and my desk is still around- I need to get back in the action. That year or so after I left made me realize that I couldn't leave the life of a CSI- it's who I am. I can't just leave it behind- it's such a big part of me. You know what I mean? Grissom doesn't understand it, and we don't see eye to eye on why I want to come back. But I don't want to come. I NEED to._

_I'll be back at work before you know it- I'm looking forward to seeing all of you and reconnecting. Say hi to Catherine, Nicky, and everyone!_

_Love,_

_Sara_

Greg rose from his seat, staring in stunned silence at his computer, emotions boiling inside of him. He could tell that something was wrong between Sara and Grissom, but he didn't know what it was. A sour taste filled Greg's mouth at the thought of anyone hurting Sara.

**She's coming back, she's coming back, she's coming back to you!**

_I know, heart. Now shut up and function, Nick is coming!_

"Greggo? You okay, man? You look kinda flushed." Nick was standing at the door, leaning on its frame. Greg couldn't utter a sound. "Greg!" Nick barked.

Greg jumped and looked up, allowing a smile to touch his lips. "Yeah, Nicky?"

"That's the first time you've really joked and smiled for weeks instead of faking it. What's going on?"

Greg turned back to his email, marking the message as important. "Sara's coming back to Vegas."


	3. Back Again

Disclaimer: I only own the writing.

Note: the italics are thoughts, the bold is heart speaking.

thanks to SomewhereOnlyWeKnow9, lotzalove, and blu3crush for reviewing!

enjoy- please rate and review!

OPEN WOUNDS

_**Sara's POV**_

The offices of the crime lab were relatively empty, and Sara was able to sneak in with almost no difficulty, to her immense relief. She still had her ID card, having never been able to bring herself to throw it out. No one had looked twice. She crept to her old office space, carrying a box of her old decorations and supplies. She set the box down on her desk and walked down toward the lockers. She went to her locker and unlocked it. To her amazement and pleasure, her old vest was sitting folded on the bottom. She could still see the frayed threads where she had knifed out her last name when she left.

Sara reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of dark fabric. It had the name Grissom on it. Sara grinned at the piece and drew in black over the name until it was completely blotted out. Then she flipped it over and pulled the white paint pen out of her jacket, writing _Sidle_ on it in big capital letters before walking back to her office with the vest and the strip of fabric with her name on it. _In this lab, Sara Grissom does not exist. Here, I am Sara Sidle._

**It was time to let him go. Good job, girl, **her heart replied, cheering at being back home.

She set the vest and fabric strip on her desk and set out again, taking in the changes and assessing her old friends from a careful distance where they couldn't see her. Nick seemed more serious, Catherine was angrier. Even Greg, her Greg, was a dull shadow of what he used to be. They all had huge purple bruises under their eyes from too many double shifts and no sleep. Sara groaned inwardly at her future. But she was ready to be back.

Sara continued on to the other offices and slowed as she came to Greg's space. He was the only one she had been brave enough to email, and she had never received a reply. Sara wondered if he had guessed at her hidden secret about her past life. She knew that Greg would have told everyone if he had read the email, but she didn't know if he would reveal any suspicions. The one thing she knew for sure was that she would be very unwelcome if no one knew she was coming back.

Before her brain registered what her body was doing, she entered Greg's space. His desk was facing a wall, the back of the chair blocking most of the figure of whoever sat facing away from the door. His laptop sat on the desk, and a corkboard was tacked to the wall just above the top of the desk. Sara realized with surprise that she had never been in his office. Looking at the corkboard, she found that it was covered with photos: Greg with his friend, Greg working in the lab, Greg and the other lab techs, and one in the top right of Greg and all the CSIs. Nicky, Catherine, even Warrick and Brass were in the picture. Sara found herself next to Greg in the picture, but with her arm around Grissom's waist. Memories flooded her mind of their time together, both good and (more often) bad. She sank into Greg's chair, her face in her hands.

Light flooded her face as she jostled the detached mouse and Greg's laptop came to life. She whipped her head around to make sure no one was coming, and then clicked the tab that read _email_. His inbox was empty. She blinked, surprised. He must have sent all his emails to the spam box. Feeling a desperate need to find her message if he hadn't deleted it, she searched her name. The email came up under a file marked VERY IMPORTANT. Sara's heart lightened a couple pounds, and she slumped against the back of the chair. Greg HAD read her email. She sighed, and then stiffened as a pair of footsteps came down the hall. This would look really bad. She cringed, waiting to be thrown from the building. She wasn't presently part of the team- Catherine still had to reinstate her. Plus, this could be considered a breach in security.

The footsteps came nearer, and Sara could tell they belonged to a man. The person, whoever it was, entered the office and stopped short. "Who are you? And why are you in my office?"

Sara gave a great sigh of relief. "Greg." She spun the chair around.

NCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSI 

_**Greg's POV**_

"Man, another case done. How do we even function anymore?" Nick rolled his shoulders and rotated his head to ease out some of the kinks.

"How should I know? I'm thinking the email from Sara must have been a fake. She hasn't messaged me since, and it was over three months ago." Greg shrugged.

Nick nodded apologetically. "We all miss her, man. Her, Warrick, and Gris. All of 'em. Hell, we could use some more help in here. I'll mention it to Cath again. I know she's been looking for one."

"I'm heading home for the night I guess- see you later today?" Greg joked, checking the time on his watch: 1:43.

"Sure, man. Get some sleep, okay Greggo?"

"Sure thing, man." Greg headed to his office, ready to grab his phone and keys and just go home to pass out on his couch. He yawned as he walked down the hall to his office.

Greg stopped abruptly in the doorway. Someone was leaning back in his chair, and his laptop was open, showing his email. Fighting down the annoyance and reaching for his phone to call for backup if he needed it, he asked, "Who are you? And why are you in my office?"

He heard an audible sigh of relief and the person said, "Greg."

Greg drew in a breath and stiffened as the chair swiveled around and Sara stood up. "Sara?" He took a few steps toward her, and she crossed the remaining distance, hugging him fiercely. "You're back?"

"Yep." She drew back and brushed a strand of hair from her face, just as she always had.

"You don't smell like death anymore," Greg commented, laughing as Sara sniffed her hair in a playful, flirty way.

"No, but I'm sure I will soon. Then you can go back to teasing me about it. Whereas, YOU still smell like you always have: your stupid hair gel and Blue Hawaiian."

"Hey now, no dissing my hair gel. It drives the ladies wild, and you won't get any Blue Hawaiian from me. How long are you staying?"

Greg hoped it was for a very long time, and wasn't disappointed when she said, "Until I get fired."

"How are things going with you and Grissom?" Greg pressed on.

"Fine, it's all fine," Sara said in a slightly faster tone. Greg could tell now that something was DEFINITELY up, but he didn't press. A moment later, he wished he had. "How are things going in your social life?"

"My dating life has been nonexistent. There's only four CSIs working now, you know. Or there was until you came. Shouldn't we go find Catherine? You need to be reinstated, I think." They walked out of his office, the keys, phone, and email left and forgotten about.


	4. Lost

Disclaimer: if I own CSI, Greg and Nicky will walk in my front door with massive containers of ice cream, whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and strawberries.

I'll be waiting.

Note: italics are thoughts, as always. Also, rating changed due to a later chapter! Keep note of that. And lastly, the Grissom of my story is really a bastard. Just so you all know before that chapter.

CHAPTER 4- LOST

_**Sara's POV**_

Sara sat at her desk, thinks heaped around her in massive piles. She felt lost and confused, with no idea where to even start unpacking her other things. She had been back two whole weeks and had only unpacked two boxes. Running a hand through her short hair, she sighed.

Suddenly, Sara felt totally and completely alone and closed off, as if the walls were pressing in on her. The office wasn't empty by far; they had just finished up a case. But Sara felt like no one was there. On an impulse, she rose to her feet and left the room.

"Hey, Sara. How have you been?" Nick asked, passing her to head towards the lockers.

"Much better now that I'm back here." She cringed inwardly at Nick's slightly puzzled face, knowing he was wondering about her and Grissom. _I have got to get better at covering my past few years and emotions._

"Yeah, we really missed you here. Especially Greg, though if you asked him he wouldn't admit it. Plus, no point in bringing it up now." Nick turned back towards the lockers.

Sara sighed in relief. Nick didn't suspect anything. "Yeah, so I've heard. Thanks, Nick. I'll see you later."

"See you." He headed into the locker room behind her.

Sara continued walking down the hall, but her mind was focused on something Nick had said about Greg. About how much Greg had missed her. It made her think back to the time before she had married Grissom. About what people had said to her about Greg.

Nick: "Greg's really got a think for you. Haven't you noticed?"

Warrick: "Grissom and you may have something, but Greg? Don't forget about him."

Even Catherine: "Sara, you may not notice it, but Greg has very deep feelings for you. Beyond puppy love. Just don't commit too soon. You and Grissom are current, but feelings can and do change. Don't forget that." It was like Catherine was psychic. Like she knew Sara and Grissom would have problems.

Sara blinked and came back to the present, finding herself turned automatically towards Greg's office space. She tapped on the door lightly, looking around, but didn't see Greg. "Hey, Sara. What can I help you with?"

Sara looked around the office in confusion. "How did you know it was me? And where the hell are you?"

"I could recognize your footsteps." There was a thud and a muttered oath, and then Greg's head popped up behind his desk, rubbing a red mark on his forehead with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Okay there?" Sara laughed lightly, wincing internally at the false note to the laugh.

Greg was evidently more perceptive than Nick because he frowned. "What's wrong, Sara?"

"Can we… can we talk in my office?" Sara murmured, seeing the picture of her and Grissom with the crew on Greg's board.

He followed her gaze and looked at the picture. His brow furrowed, but he nodded assent and followed her towards the back corner of the lab where Sara's office was located. "I thought you said you were staying for a while," he commented drily, looking around at her unpacked boxes.

"I am. I just… I couldn't… I don't know, Greg."

"Well, let me help out then," Greg insisted, pulling things from boxes and placing them on shelves. Sara moved to the table and joined in the efforts. Within 20 minutes, Sara's office was the coziest it had ever been.

Greg sat on a chair and wiped his hair from his fac. "Glad that's done. Now what did you want to talk about?"

"Well… I'm not sure where to start with the story…" Sara paced, wringing her hands in nervous tension.

"You could start by sitting down," Greg pointed out.

Sara gave another false laugh and sat at her desk. Greg pulled his chair over in front of hers, close enough that their knees brushed each other. He leaned forward, his hazel eyes locked on hers. He gave all the signs of a patient and caring listener, waiting as she cleared her throat and took a few deep breaths to steady her nerves.

Slowly, Sara calmed herself, her face feeing bright pink from the embarrassment of what she was about to say. "I can't…" She murmured.

A soft hand lifted her chin gently, and Sara's gaze met Greg's. "You can tell me anything, Sara. I'm always here, and I won't abandon you."

Sara nodded, eyes starting to glisten. "I know." She took a final breath and said in a clear voice, "It's about Grissom.


	5. Haunted

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI. Though I wish I did.

Note: italics are thoughts. Thanks to all of you who are rating and reviewing! keep it up please!

This is a longer chapter than the last- enjoy! Most of my chapters are on the shorter side, but some will be longer like chapter 3 was. Thanks everyone!

CHAPTER 5: HAUNTED

_**Greg's POV**_

"It's about Grissom," Sara said. Though expecting it, Greg felt a swell of anger rise in his throat and fought it back down, wanting to hear the whole story before he starting throwing things. He got up, locked the door, and sat down again, wanting to preserve Sara's secret if she didn't want the whole office to know.

"You remember when I was… in the desert?" Greg nodded, thinking back to the Miniature Killer case. "Grissom came in the helicopter with me. He stayed in the hospital while I was there. He never left my side. So overprotective. It got really annoying, but was sweet. I thought he deeply loved me and we would always be together. I was such an idiot, wasn't I?" She shook her head. "Then came that case with the ten year old. Grissom had to go to New York, remember? He met a woman there: Elena. Little sparks flew I guess. I could tell when he came back that someone there meant a great deal to him. Maybe more than I ever did."

But you still got married," Greg said, confused. "I don't get it- why did Grissom marry you if he was in love with someone else?"

Sara smirked. "Grissom only thought he was in love with me, I guess. Maybe he was convinced that Elena just reminded him of me and that he loved me. I thought I was happy. We were in love. I was delirious. Finally, someone returned my affections, and we made a good pair."

Greg felt a sting in his chest. _She has never recognized my feelings for her. She has passed them off as puppy love. Just like she always has._

"I'm sorry I have to tell you this… but it leads up to the rest, even if it's time consuming and stupid." She apologized and continued. "We went along. One year, two. We were so happy. And then I felt Grissom start to pull away from me. I couldn't understand why. Not much, but slightly. I started to have nightmares about dying in the desert, about losing to the death I fought so hard against. With each dream, I felt like another part of Grissom was pulling back."

Greg was itching to go pummel something, but he kept his anger in check. "Why?"

"I found out later it was an email he got from Elena. Then about four months later, I was going to check my email and his account was up. There was another email from her. She said that she was taking a break from the crime of NYC, and did he want to grab dinner sometime. His reply was up and I looked. He said he would love to, that he was available whenever she wanted. I found some of her old emails. She didn't know he was married, and he didn't tell her." She winced at the evidently painful memories. Greg wanted to hug her, comfort her, but he knew she would probably pull back, so he restrained himself.

"We argued about it. I asked him who Elena was because he didn't know I knew about her. He lied to my face, said it was his cousin. I asked him how I could trust him, and he said that I was always thinking about myself and wallowing in my memories and self-pity. He said my baggage was just too heavy and he regretted marrying me. Then he left."

"That bastard," Greg muttered under his breath so Sara couldn't hear him.

"He came back a few days later," Sara continued, evidently not hearing Greg's comment. "He tried to tell me none of it was true, asking if we could forget about it. I told him I needed a break. That was the night I sent you the email. It was gone before I realized what I promised you."

"Why did it take you so long to come?" Greg asked.

"I traveled around for a while. I didn't know what to say to any of you and didn't think I could live with it if you all rejected me because of my stupid mistakes. Ended up back in San Fran for a few days."

"Nothing that happened was your fault, Sara." Greg insisted. "Grissom made his own choices. That's on him, not you. WE would have understood."

"What am I supposed to do now? He still means the world to mde, but this is a rift that I can't fix and don't want to. I don't want it to be over, but how can it not be?" Sara began to sob.

"Sara!" Greg got up from his chair and walked around the desk. He lifted her as if she were a kitten and sat in her seat, holding her as she fell apart. Her face was buried in his shirt sleeve, the tears soaking through to his skin. She sat on his lap, arms wrapped around herself, as though she was trying to keep from falling into a million pieces. Greg's arms wrapped around her and he just let her cry.

After what felt like hours, Sara's sobs lightened to hiccups and vanished. She seemed surprised to find herself in Greg's arms and hastily tried to apologize. "Don't. Just don't. I'm here for you ALWAYS. No matter what." Greg helped her to her feet and stood up himself. "Do you need a ride someplace?"

"Actually, I've been looking for somewhere to stay until I get back on my feet. Do you have any ideas?" Sara looked at him hopefully.

"I have an extra room. You can stay with me as long as you need," Greg assured her. "Where have you been?"

"Here," she blushed, pointing to the underside of her desk. A solid panel blocked it from the door and windows, leaving a crevice that was small but warm.

"You're staying in my extra room. No questions asked. Not an option." Greg helped her take a few things to her car and told her to follow him home, getting in his car.

**Thanks for reading- keep reviewing! any suggestions on one-shots or short stories I can write, let me know!**


	6. Sometimes

Disclaimer: though I wish I did, I don't own CSI

Note: thanks to lotzalove, MusicAddictAtLarge, Florb, SomewhereOnlyWeKnow9, blu3crush, and MG12CSI16 for reviewing this! it means a lot that people like my fanfiction, especially cuz it's my first one.

also thanks a lot Florb, MG12CSI16, SomewhereOnlyWeKnow9, and LilyLatendresse63 for favoriting, as well as blu3crush, Florb, LilyLatendresse63, lotzalove, and SomewhereOnlyWeKnow9 for following!

Moving on from all the repeated thank you's... Sorry this chapter is a lot shorter and it's not very interesting but I promise the next chapter is going to be super long.

This chapter title is based off a Skillet song: the lyrics fit Sara's feelings pretty well I thought. (I don't own the music lyrics either)

_Sometimes I don't wanna be better._

_Sometimes I can't be put back together._

_Sometimes I find it hard to believe there's someone else who could be_

_Just as messed up as me_.

NCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSI 

CHAPTER 6- SOMETIMES

"I can't believe I let him convince me to stay at his house. How is this gonna look to everyone else?" Sara muttered to herself, driving behind Greg's bright cherry red car on the way to his apartment. She looked next to her at her suitcase and behind her at the two boxes of clothes when she stopped at a stoplight. All of her possessions were hidden in various out-of-the-way places around the lab: a list of their locations was in her locked desk drawer. She turned the volume up on her radio and flicked through the stations a bit haphazardly before giving up and turning off the radio, choosing to listen to the city around her.

After driving for a while, Greg turned down a side street and Sara followed him to what could be considered a large apartment or a rather small house. He put his car in park and climbed nimbly from the conspicuous Ferrari, watching her as she got out of hers and slammed the door. He looked at her in concern. "Are you sure you're okay? I can help you find somewhere else if that's more confortable for you…"

Sara bit her lip, considering his offer for a moment. Then she shook her head. "No, this is fine. Greg? When I left, I told Grissom that he was the only one, that I would always love him. I confessed everything. And I still walked out. Now I'm broken and I don't know why I said that or what to think. What will I do if I can't be fixed? If I'm unable to fix myself?"

Greg came over to where Sara was leaning against her car and trying not to cry. He put a hand on her shoulder gently and said, "Sometimes you just need to let someone else fix you. I've been through my share of tough times, too. Got pretty messed up after you were gone and after Warrick died. Trust me, I know what you're feeling. I've been there. Don't close yourself off to everyone. There are people who care and can help you. We want to help you."

Sara nodded, her throat choked up. She murmured, "Sometimes I just can't leave it to someone else. I'm sorry." She pulled back from his hand and opened her passenger side door. Greg followed her around and grabbed a box of clohing from the backseat before heading to his door and unlocking it. Sara grabbed her suitcase and followed him.

"So you can stay in my spare room," Greg said, walking into his living room.

"Are you sure this isn't going to reflect badly on you or look bad to any of the other CSIs? My being here, that is. Because if it's going to inconvenience you, I can go. My office was fine." Sara hit herself inwardly. _Stop complaining. He's giving you a chance, some time to recover and get back up. You're going to need him._

"Yes, I'm sure. It's fine. I'm glad you're staying for a while." Greg smiled.

"I'll be out of your hair as soon as I can get enough back from Grissom to buy my own place."

"No rush, Sara." Greg picked up the box again and walked to the spare bedroom in the back, across from his own. "This was set up as an office when I got here, but I only do work at the lab, so… I kind of made it into a place for my pals to crash if they needed to for a couple of nights."

Sara felt something in her seem to heal a bit, as if a little pit was gone or filled in. "You're a great friend, Greg." There were more holes, but every little bit made her feel a little more whole, a little more like a person. More like she used to be.

Greg tapped open the door and set Sara's box of clothing next to a bed. "There's drawers and stuff over by the window, and the closet's empty. The door also has a lock."

"Thanks, Greg. For all of this."

"I would do it for anyone from the lab." Greg left the room and Sara heard his front door open and close as he headed outside. Peering through the window, she saw him take her second and last box of clothing, carefully close and lock her car, and head back towards the building with the box. It wasn't long before he had dropped it in her room and left to give her space.

Sara sat on the bed, her stomach a tight ball of unexplainable nerves. She knew she should tell Greg the whole story, but she couldn't bring herself to confess what Grissom had done. _He's going to find out. He'll find the papers or something, you know. You will have to tell him soon,_ her brain told her.

"But not now. Not tonight," she told herself, turning to the boxes.


	7. Torn

Hey all! How's it going?

So here's chapter 7 like I promised- sorry it took so long! my computer crashed, and then nothing felt like working right in my schedule. Thanks for staying updated and keep reading please! This one's a lot longer- you get the whole nasty story. Rate and Review!

Note: Grissom is a douche bag in this fanfic, I'm sorry to anyone who likes him. Italics are Sara's memories and thoughts.

Also, if anyone was wondering, I started naming my chapters after songs that fit the chapter. This is the Natalie Imbruglia song, if anyone's curious.

CHAPTER 7

_**Sara's POV**_

Sara blinked her eyes open and stretched, looking around for a moment in confusion at the unfamiliar room. The pristine white walls, the clean window, her dirty clothes thrown haphazardly into a basket by the door. Then she heard the shower going and recalled where she was. Just like every morning for the past month and a half since she had returned. Yawning, she got up and went to the dresser, pulling out dark jeans and a shirt to wear to the lab. She got dressed and left the room, walking to the kitchen and finding the special coffee in the back of the pantry. It had been the same process. Every day. Just like always.

But in her mind, Sara knew that today was different. She had finally found her own place, and Greg was preparing to help her move out of his place. _I can't believe he worked all night, and now he's not going to get any sleep until tomorrow morning._ She winced and felt bad again for asking Greg to help her out. No one at the lab had even known where she was staying, and it had NOT been easy avoiding their questions. Now, she was ready to start fresh.

Greg wandered in sometime after the coffee was done but before Sara was finished eating her breakfast. He went straight to the coffee, pouring a cup and sitting down at the table, where Sara was picking at the second half of her bagel. "So are we moving boxes today, like you asked?" he said, yawning.

"Mmmmm, hmmm."

"Okay. What can I do?" He finished his coffee and put the cup in the sink. Sara pointed at her ten already packed up boxes, neatly stacked up next to the door, when he turned back to her. She had asked her widowed neighbor, Jan, to ship them out while Grissom was gone, and Jan had been more than willing to help out. "Okay. I'll get started taking those out to the cars," Greg said, lifting the top two boxes.

At that moment, Sara's cell phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the screen. Saw his name. She began to feel panic flooding her and forced herself to remain calm and hit the cancel button.

Greg looked at her in confusion, setting down the boxes. "Sara? Are you okay? What's wrong?" He walked over and put his hands on her shoulders.

Flinching back, she said, "I...I...I..."

Greg's cell phone rang. He looked down at it, looked at Sara's pale face, and back at the phone again. He hit the speaker button and said, "Sanders."

"Greg? Is Sara with you?"

Greg looked up at Sara again, and she knew it must have looked like she was going to be sick. Her heart was thudding in her chest and pounding against her rib cage so loud, she was sure Greg could hear it. When she frantically shook her head, grabbing his kitchen counter for support, Greg said, "Uh, no. Why would she be? I'm not at work, so..."

"She's not answering her damn phone. I need to talk to her about the last message she sent me.

"I'll have her call you when I see her next," Greg said smoothly.

"Thanks." Grissom hung up.

Sara looked down at the counter, her heart rate slowly returning to its normal state, and saw how white her knuckles were from gripping the counter. She winced and felt Greg's eyes on hers. Looking up into the hazel pools of concern and anger, Greg said, "What didn't you tell me yet? It might be a good time. Sara, I can help you; I just need to know what's going on."

"He didn't like it much when I said I was going back to the Vegas crime lab," Sara murmured.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Boxes are stacked neatly in the back of Sara's closet; ten in total. Two are already in her car, and she is returning for a third. She is about to lift another one when the front door slams. Putting the box down again, she walks out into the living room and sees Grissom leaning against a wall. He has been gone since she emailed Greg a week ago. "I know you won't like this, but I still am going."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm leaving. I need a little bit of time to reassess us. I think you do, too. I'm not the same person I was when you married me."_

_"Sara, I love you." His voice is low, and the words are slurred together._

_"Maybe once that was true. But I don't think so anymore. When you look at me, don't you wish I was Elena?" Grissom doesn't answer, just collapses on the couch. Even across the room, Sara can smell the alcohol on him. This was becoming more common since he got back from New York. Sara knows she is doing the right thing for herself, and she knows Grissom doesn't love her as much as he needs to for this to work out, but she's tried to give him time to become more rational. It's not working, and she wonders why Gris can't see that. "Gil, I need to go."_

_"Stay. That's not a request."_

_Sara kept her irrational laughter inside, knowing that pissing Grissom off is not the way to go when he is drunk. She tries to stay composed. "I'm too headstrong to stay because you order me. You should know that, Gil."_

_"Shall I enforce it, then?" he whispers, coming loser. Sara's heart begins to thud. A drunk and angry Grissom is not something she has ever been on the receiving end of, and she does not want to start._

_She takes a step back, and then holds firm and unwavering. "Go and sleep- you look tired. Things will look better in the morning." It's a lie, and Grissom knows it. She turns to the door and feels something hit the side of her head. A fist. She is unprepared and reels, falling back on the floor as Grissom yanks on her arm to spin her around._

_Grissom takes a step forward and, perhaps accidentally, traps Sara's ankle under his foot. His dull reaction time carries his weight through onto Sara. There is a snapping noise and pain lances up her leg, but she refuses to cry out. "Stay," Grissom says again while carrying her to their bedroom, intent on getting what he wants._

_When he is done with her, he goes to take a shower. Sara hops off the bed as soon as the shower starts and hops on her right foot over to the bathroom counter. She grabs a couple ace bandages and a bottle of pain pills. Snatching up her clothes, she pulls them on as quickly as she can. Her foot spikes with pain each time she moves it. Sara knows she needs to wrap it and get the rest of her boxes._

_The shower turns off._

_Sara realizes that if she doesn't go now, she will never make it. She jumps on her right foot to her car and gets in, turning on the engine and thanking God that her right foot isn't broken and she can drive. She doesn't know where she's going- she just goes._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sara blinked at the memory and looked up, seeing Greg instead of Grissom, seeing a safe apartment instead of her car. But her ankle still hurt, and she winced. Greg's face was flushed red with anger. "That's... that's... words don't describe how pissed I am riht now." He turned and kicked the wall, took a deep breath, and calmed down slightly. Then he turned back to Sara. The fury was still very evident on his face, but he asked in a relatively calm tone, "What message did he want to talk to you about? And are you sure you're okay?"

Sara looked at her hands, clasped in front of her. She was embarrrassed and shocked at her memory of Grissom doing something no one could have seen in a million years. "I thought a lot about what to do when I was in San Francisco. I decided just before I came back to the lab- I'm asking him for a divorce. That's what I said in the last message. But I don't know how to afford it..."

"I'll help. I won't let him touch you again." Greg looked at her left ankle. "Show me." His voice was low with anger.

"I should warn you- take off the ace bandages and it's nasty," Sara cautioned. When Greg nodded, she went to the couch, lifted her left pant leg, and gasped with pain as she pulled off her shoe. Carefully unwrapping her ankle, she extended her leg on the couch and showed Greg. The skin was swollen and red, and the foot stuck at an awkward angle in relation to the rest of her leg. Even Greg resting his hand lightly on the ankle made her moan softly through her teeth in pain.

"You need medical attention, Sara. Is this why you have been limping around since you got back? You probably made it worse," Greg scolded, but his anger was more aimed at Grissom, Sara knew.

"I think I have a few credit cards buried in the bottom of one of the boxes... Greg? I hate to ask for more help, but I don't want to try going through this alone." Sara gazed at Greg, fear and pleading breaking through into her voice.

Greg shook his head, laughing. "I don't know why you even asked. I'm there. Everyone from the lab would be, too, but I'll respect it if you don't want to tell anyone just yet. Just remember that eventually, someone's going to notice if you don't have a wedding ring anymore." He pointed at the ring on her hand.

She took it off and Greg watched as she hung it on a chain around her neck. "I can sell it for money if we need it," she said reluctantly, not understanding why she didn't want Grissom to be in as much pain as she was.

"You don't need to do that, Sara." Greg held out the phone. "You need to call a lawyer? Or a doctor for your leg?"

"I'll call the lawyer," Sara murmured, taking the phone. She didn't want to go to a doctor.

Greg must have picked up on this. "Sara, that's probably going to need surgery to reset it. I'm calling a doctor, but I will go into the operating room if you want and they permit it. I'm not letting you do this alone. Don't argue," he added, seeing her expression. "You don't get a choice on this." He pulled out his cell phone and started dialing. Sara rolled her eyes, but let herself hope for her life to get better now.


	8. What Happens Tomorrow

Hey all! Thanks to blu3crush, DearSweetPapercut, Florb, LilyLatendresse63, lotzalove, and SomewhereOnlyWeKnow9 for following and everyone who has posted reviews. Keep sending me suggestions and questions! I'm open to anything you got!

As always, I own only the writing- CSI is not mine.

Italics are Greg's thoughts, the letter is bolded.

Thanks for sticking with my slow update times

CHAPTER 8

Greg's POV

"Are you sure you are okay staying by yourself in that apartment? What if he comes back? What if someone breaks in? What if-"

"GREG." Sara rolled her eyes and he blushed in embarrassment. "I still think this is ridiculous, but trust me when I say that I'm going to be fine in that apartment. You're the one who helped me pick it out! He also doesn't know where I moved, and you are the only one that knows." She shot him an intimidating look. "And IF he comes, I can just poke him with my crutch. But I'm still annoyed by this whole scenario…" she trailed off from the passenger seat.

"Sara, we have been over this at least ten times today. The doctor said you can't drive until the third week after your cast gets off, even if it's your left foot not the right. Since that's not for at least two months, you may as well get used to me driving you and not complain about my driving style." Greg looked at Sara's pouty face and burst out laughing.

Sara wrinkled her nose. "SO not funny, Greg. I'm not happy about this."

"But at least you get to come back now!" Greg would have danced, he was that happy she was coming back to the office.

"Like you could have kept me home a day longer," Sara shot back, rolling her eyes and smiling reluctantly.

"That was NOT my decision, yell at Cath for that," Greg snickered. Sara's ankle break had been much worse than she had thought, and walking around on it for at least a month had left even worse damage. Sara had even needed surgery to repair two of the breaks. She told Catherine that Catherine could take the time out of her vacation days, not offering a reason. Catherine had given her paid leave and not asked why.

"Fine," Sara replied, staring blankly out the window as the city flew by.

"Sara?"

"What, Greg?"

"What are you going to tell the lab, exactly?" Greg questioned as the light turned green and they drove on towards the lab.

"I'm not really sure," Sara stuttered, suddenly sounding unsure of herself.

Greg looked at her, knowing that she didn't know what to do and she was starting to panic. "Just calm yourself down, Sara. Tell them the truth. It will be a lot easier than trying to make something up. They will understand- you know they will. Everyone loves you- Nick, Cath, even Sofia. Just be honest and up front about the situation. We all have your back."

They pulled into the parking lot and Greg felt Sara stiffen beside him. "What if-"

Greg shook his head. "No 'what if's should be coming out of your mouth. You said I couldn't use them, so I'm not letting you either. Otherwise it's just not fair."

Giggling, Sara pointed out, "You really do sound like a preschooler now. We both know life's not fair."

"But I'm getting my own way this time. You get yours WAYYYYYY more often- shouldn't I get a turn?"

Glancing at the expression Greg knew was plain on his face, Sara started to laugh uncontrollably. Greg listened to her laughing and couldn't help but join in. _Her laugh is just contagious. It's so adorable…_

Greg parked the car in his spot and jumped out, going around to the passenger side. He opened the back seat and pulled out her crutches. Then he fluidly pulled open her door and handed her the crutches in the same breath.

"You do have a point, though, about telling the lab the truth. I don't like lying to them, even if it's a lie by omission or whatever… It just feels wrong. These are people I've known for years… I'm a bit surprised no one's been by to check on me."

Greg couldn't help but roll his eyes. "They don't know where you are staying, remember? Plus, I told them you were going to need some time to recover from surgery. They all freaked about that, but I didn't tell them what it was for. Just prepare to be bombarded with questions when we go in."

Sara winced. "Do you think this is going to keep me stuck in the lab and out of the field?" She gestured to her leg.

"Anxious to get life back to normal as quickly as possible?" Greg guessed.

Sara nodded. Greg could see in her eyes that she craved the normalcy of her old life.

"I need something to have not changed."

Greg nodded. "No. Cath with probably just pair you up with someone else to work cases until your leg gets better. But I see no reason why you wouldn't be allowed to go out into the field." He decided to ask her something else. "It's been three weeks since you moved into your own apartment... have you talked to Grissom?"

Looking nauseous, Sara shook her head. "I called him back the next day, but he ignored my call. I decided not to bother contacting him until I send the copy of the papers. He doesn't know where I live, though," she insisted.

"I know. I believe you."

Sara looked relieved and began to hobble across the parking lot on her crutches. Greg followed close behind, closing and locking his car before running ahead to grab the door for her. He watched as she shook hair out of her face and flushed with embarrassment as her crutch caught on the step for a moment. She jerked it out and continued through the door. _Even with crutches, she's graceful. What the hell..._

They walked together to Catherine's office, where they found Catherine, Nick, and Sofia waiting for them. Nick and Sofia stared at Sara's crutches and just looked at each other in confusion. Catherine looked at Sara, then at Sara's black casted ankle, then Greg's hand on the side of Sara's crutch. He knew she could see his barely concealed anger every time he looked at Sara's cast. "Maybe we should all sit and let Sara or Greg explain," Catherine said, sitting down in her chair to hear the story.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Greg looked down at the sheet of paper in his hand again, working up his courage to read it one last time before sending it.

**Grissom:**

**I'm sure you will read this. Your curiosity will get the best of you, or your anger will take control. Either way, I'm writing this for myself. Not really for Sara. For myself. Because I need to know that you know what I did for her.**

**I hope these words sting you for the rest of your life because Sara was the best thing that happened to you, and you were too blind to see it. You thought Elena and you could have something together, that Sara would still stay with you if you asked because she wanted you to. She said she loved you. Did that mean anything to you? Because you ended up being wrong.**

**Sara's not going to sit by while you walk all over here. And I mean that literally AND figuratively. She's a fighter, a survivor, and she's too headstrong to listen to ANYONE.**

**If it were up to me, you would be locked up somewhere for eternity for injuring her. That's why you are lucky it's not up to me. But the next best punishment is the one you got, I guess. You get to live the rest of your miserable life knowing that the only woman you ever REALLY loved is happy and more alive than she ever was with you. Because one day, you will realize that Elena is not the one you wanted, that it was always supposed to be Sara. But by that time, you won't get the chance. Because I will do everything in my power to help her get this divorce.**

**You aren't the only one in the world who loves Sara. But you know that. I stepped aside for you, you know. I knew you were Sara's first love. And she may feel like it now, but you're not the only one she will ever love. So every time you look at Elena, I hope you remember what you gave up to have her.**

**Greg Sanders**

Greg looked down at the open envelope of divorce papers with Sara's letter to Grissom and slid his own message inside. Then he sealed the envelope, got out of his car, and put it in the blue mail box to be sent. He didn't regret what he wrote, or that he sent it without Sara knowing. He knew he would pay for it later, but he also knew that Grissom would sign those papers or the crime lab would have another dead body.

_**Hey everyone, I know it's been ages but I've been grounded from the computer :( so sorry everyone! more to be posted tomorrow though cause I've been writing a lot and have at least 3 chapters to post! keep reviewing, and thanks everyone for sticking with me**_


	9. Gotta Be Somebody

Disclaimer: ok who's tired of this yet? Still, as of this moment, I own nothing. Later… well we shall have to see ;)

Note: keep writing and reviewing! Your comments are like my addiction… I crave them! Enjoy

Also, this is based off the nickelback song

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing_

_I'll know it by the feeling,_

_The moment when we're meeting_

_Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen_

_So I'll be holdin' my breath,_

_Right up to the end_

_Until that moment when_

_I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

CHAPTER 9- Gotta Be Somebody

_**Sara's POV**_

Limping down the hallway awkwardly on her crutches towards the break room, Sara felt her face grow hot each time someone's eyes burned into her back. Their pity and anger seared into her soul, and she flushed with embarrassment as they realized they were staring and looked awkwardly away. Each had a different reaction on his or her face.

Nick shocked, pissed, and seemingly defensive over her, almost like a brother.

Sofia just held sadness in her eyes, empathy in her gaze.

Catherine seemed at a loss for words, guilt that she hadn't known evident in her face.

But Greg's face both terrified and elated her: a mixture of complete and utter fury towards Grissom and worry or love towards her. She could picture clearly in her mind his worried looks and the step he took towards her each time she flinched as someone passed her. His acceptance that she wasn't able to tell him how wrong and messed up everything was for her at first. _You need to pull yourself together, Sidle. You didn't start flinching back until you told Greg the story. Why are things different now?_ She scolded herself silently and fiercely, pissed off by her emotions. But she knew that it was exactly that. Because she trusted Greg enough to tell him and not anyone else.

"And I think you have just realized what almost everyone around here has known for ages, haven't you?" Catherine questioned, walking into the break room.

"Which is what?" Sara said, hoping to bluff her way out of the conversation.

Catherine looked at Sara with skepticism on her face. "You're not getting out of it that easily, Sara. I know you were thinking about Greg." She turned and poured herself coffee before turning back to Sara with an expectant look on her face.

Sara sighed, feeling stupid and ashamed for not having seen it before. "It's not just puppy love, is it?"

Catherine shook her head. "It's about time you realized it, no offense."

Dropping into a chair, Sara put her head in her hands. "I feel so guilty… I'm such an idiot. I should have seen it, shouldn't have encouraged it or him when I knew and still do know that it's never going to work out. Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Sara," Catherine said sharply, annoyance in her voice. Sara looked up as she continued to speak with a pissy tone to her voice. "You are the only one standing in your way. He's always been there, and clearly he's not about to go somewhere. There's still time."

"I know," Sara sighed. She looked down at her crutches and ankle, then glanced up at Catherine again. "But I just can't handle all of this shit right now."

The girls heard a thud in the hall, and Sara caught a glimpse of blond spike hair shoot out of sight. "You had better go handle that before he goes out on his case, or he will be able to avoid you for an indefinite amount of time."

Sara got up awkwardly and grabbed her crutches as fast as she could, hobbling at an almost walking speed down the hallway to the locker room. Greg was yanking on his vest and wincing like he always did when he picked up his gun. He looked up with hurt and anger in his gaze, and then turned back to his locker. "Greg, I know-" Sara began to say.

"What, Sara? What do you finally understand? That I love you? Congratulations for that. You clearly took your time to recognize it," he spit, slamming his locker shut.

Sara flinched away at his fury. "Greg… please…"

"So my feelings are just shit to you. That's what I understand. Unless you want to get everything out here in the open now, I have a scene to get to." He turned to her again, bitterness and regret on his face. "I waited for you." A touch of hurt entered his voice. "I'm still waiting for the right girl, though it seems like that's a mistake. Maybe it's not you like I always thought, and I should just move on."

"No," Sara whimpered, feeling her world begin to crumble around her.

"No, what, Sara? Don't move on? Don't wait? What else do you want me to do? Just keep in mind that I tried to defend your sorry ass when I sent that letter with the divorce papers." He stood up from the bench to leave. "Yeah, I wrote to your husband. Wanna go complain to him about how sorry and unfair your life is? No one else is going to listen to you like I did."

"Wait! Give me five minutes to explain," Sara pleaded.

"You have two. Good luck." Greg sat back down and glared at her.

Taking a deep breath, Sara began to stammer, "I… I've realized that it's more than puppy love. I think I always knew… it's been coming for a while at least. What I said in the break room… I meant that I can't even deal with my own life, and I can't expect you to stop what you are doing and step in to carry my problems around with you." Sara sat down hesitantly in front of him, placing a hand lightly and cautiously on his shoulder and watching his expression mold from anger to confusion to understanding. "I just am not ready for a relationship right now, clearly. I don't want you to think you're a consolation prize, and I won't treat you that way. Especially after I've hurt you so much already. Right now, I need a friend. You've been perfect, you know that." Sara leaned in closer, not seeing anything in Greg's face to stop her. "Remember this later." She put her other hand on his other shoulder and leaned up, her lips brushing his warm soft ones.

Greg kissed her gently, not seeming to want to scare her off or anything. Then his good intentions seemed to go out the window as she moved onto his lap and wound her hands in his hair, dragging him closer to her. Sara was surprised by her intensity, but refused to let it bother her. Her lips parted slightly and his tongue thrust into her mouth, tracing and tangling with hers. His hands held her to him firmly by her waist and their lips were fused together, neither wanting to be the first to break it off.

When she broke away and backed onto the bench from his lap, she was slightly breathless and her face was pink with embarrassment. "I shouldn't have…" She got to her feet without thinking and almost fell over when she tried to put weight on her ankle.

Greg leaped to his feet and steadied her, smiling and winking at her. "Apology accepted." He swaggered out of the room, clearly full of confidence.

_Like he just won a bet…_ "Ass," Sara yelled after him, touching her lips as a smile played across them.

NCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSI 

**_Grissom's_ _POV_**

Grissom yawned, setting down the bottle of beer on his counter and walking out his front door. Pulling envelopes from the mailbox, he found a particularly fat, off-white envelope. The writing was blurred, maybe from his drunken state. Blinking fiercely, Grissom walked back inside and set down the rest of the mail. He sat down at the kitchen table and put on his glasses. "Damn," he said out loud, seeing the address. It was sent from the LVPD. He knew what was contained in the envelope. Knew she was finally giving up on him. But he still wanted to see her signatures, trying to convince himself that Sara would never really leave him. Maybe even a note saying the whole thing was a joke and she was coming back to him.

But he knew he was lying to himself, that he had finally screwed things up to the point where they could never be repaired. Still, he opened the envelope to look at the copies of the papers her lawyer must have sent. Throwing the envelope at the wall in anger, a small sheet of lined paper fell out. Grissom saw the signature and his face fell, but he read the letter several times before it sank in.

_Sanders._

_P.S.: You may like to know that I was the one she went to for EVERYTHING. And I even helped her find her lawyer and get a surgeon for her ankle (they needed to operate to reset it). So don't expect anyone here in the lab to back you up. You know they won't._

Grissom let the anger take hold of him and walked with a purpose to his room, throwing some clothes in a bag. He was traveling to Vegas.


	10. Mad World

Disclaimer: nada is mine… or this would have actually happened on the show

Note: thanks for the new reviews and everything! I'm so glad you guys are sticking with it even though I haven't posted in AGES before Wednesday. Enjoy!

Song: Adam Lambert's version of Mad World, which I also do not own or profit from

_And the tears are filling up their glasses  
No expression, no expression  
And my head, I want to drown my sorrows  
No tomorrow, no tomorrow  
And I find it kind of funny and I find it kind of sad  
The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had  
And I find it hard to tell you and I find it hard to take  
When people run in circles, it's a very, very  
Mad world, mad world_

CHAPTER 10

**_Greg's POV_**

Greg suppressed a yawn as he walked into the break room to get coffee before going to Catherine for his next case. He'd been in the lab helping day shift catch up on work, and Catherine had not gotten his case to him yet, so he had decided to go find her. But he needed his coffee first.

As he clicked the coffee on to warm it again, he thought about Sara. She had demanded to be put on a case and was out at a scene with Nick. Greg couldn't help but feel a touch of annoyance that Catherine hadn't put him and Sara on the same case, but then shook his head, knowing why she couldn't do that. Everyone needed to work with everyone else, and Sara wasn't exclusively his… _although I wish she was,_ he added to himself.

The coffee pot beeped at him and he jumped slightly, having been lost in thought. Then he poured his coffee and headed off for Catherine's office.

She was throwing on her lab vest when Greg tapped the door. "Glad I caught you," he said, noticing her flushed expression.

"Greg!" Catherine shuffled through papers on her desk and handed a folder to him as she went out the door. "Sorry about that, but I lost track of things and I need to go find Sofia for some details on a case the lab's working on. You got a B & E out near Desert Palms in the 'gated community.'" Catherine raised her hands and mimed quotation marks in the air, making a face teasingly. "Nick and Sara got the 419, unlucky them, I heard there was some nasty ceiling stuff out there!" she shouted as she turned around and jogged down the hallway.

"Just another day in the office," Greg muttered sarcastically, heading for the lockers and grabbing his kit before loading up one of the trucks and starting to drive.

. . .

Brass was already taking statements from witnesses when Greg pulled up and jumped out. "About time," Brass said as Greg approached. "Go get working- this shouldn't be difficult. Looks like plenty of evidence."

Greg carefully headed into the house, making a face. "I know what I'm doing, Brass. Thanks, though." He started taking pictures and collecting the plentiful evidence. "This is going to be an absolute nightmare back at the lab," he moaned to himself. "Made ever more difficult by the face that I'm here alone. Peachy." He couldn't even explain his pissy attitude to himself and shook his head in annoyance, continuing to work through the pile of rubble and mess in the front hall.

. . .

"Man, I am so jealous of you! Also, I smell Blue Hawaiian- where's your stash, damn it?!" Nick interrogated as he walked into the break room.

"Get the hell away from my coffee, Nicholas Stokes." Greg grimaced and stuck his tongue out at Nick. "Why jealous of me? My looks, or my coffee?"

"What looks?" Nick joked. At Greg's facial expression, Nick continued, "Maybe I'm not so jealous of you. What's with the face? Anyway, I meant your case."

"Trust me, you do NOT want my case. I'm working a B & E alone. This is the house," Greg said, pointing to the pictures in front of him.

"Is the person a hoarder or something? There's stuff everywhere!" Nick exclaimed.

"I don't know yet," Greg sighed. "I only got the case like an hour and a half ago, and Catherine was running off to talk to Sofia. I couldn't get any details. We need Morgan to get back from L.A. and help us out.

"Even that won't be enough to cover all the work out here," Nick argued. "We need to find someone new. You know Sofia's leaving, right?"

"After she leaves, we will be down to four people in the lab!" Greg commented. "Maybe Wendy could come back…"

"No, she's out in New York now, remember?"

"Oh, yeah… we couldn't pry her back if we tried until we died." Greg flopped his head down on the table and winced as his forehead hit the glass. "So how's your case going, anyway?" he asked, looking up and making a face again at Nick, who had sat down across from Greg with a cup of coffee.

"It sucks, like always. What did you expect?"

"Not much. Wanna come run tests with me?"

"Sure. Gives me something to do while I wait for Sara."

Greg walked out of the break room towards the lab. "Where is she, anyway?"

Nick turned to Greg, laughing lightly. "Showers, I bet. The scene was putrid and part of the ceiling caved in above her. Covered in rat crap and stuff like that."

Greg wrinkled his nose as he popped in to run fingerprints for himself that had been found on the weapon used to break in the back door. Within ten minutes, the name of the homeowner popped up and Greg called the info in to Brass.

"Well, that was fast," Nick said, shocked.

"Greg's got the skills," Greg commented, smacking Nick a high five.

"Where to now?" Nick asked as Greg moved towards the hallway again.

"Locker room. I figure I'm not heading out on a case right away, so I'm gonna drop my stuff. Might ask Cath if I can work with you and Sara. Need help?"

"Gladly!" Nick said, relieved. "It's not easy to work on a cast, but she's doing her best with it."

"Must suck to shower with one," Greg snickered as they headed for the locker room.

CSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCIS 

**_Sara's POV_**

"Hey, Nick? Think we can leave yet? I think we got a pretty good start." Sara yawned and looked at their evidence, spread out across the table.

"Tired?" Nick asked.

Sara nodded and yawned again. "I also want to shower again… I'm convinced there's still crap in my hair."

Nick laughed. "Go find Greg to drive you home and clean up. I'll see you tomorrow… or is it later today?"

Sara nodded again and clambered awkwardly to her feet, gripping the table for support before grabbing her crutches firmly and heading to find Greg.

He was pulling his keys and wallet from his locker when he saw her. "I was about to come find you- ready to go?" He was rewarded with a massive yawn. Laughing lightly, he turned to close his locker and said, "Let's get you home."

"Home?" Sara heard the voice behind her back, the low tone showing anger in every word. She felt her heart begin to race and turned around, taking a step back at his angry but sober face.

Greg's face, so light and cheerful a moment ago, was fierce and angry. Feeling a hand on her elbow, Greg pulled her behind him. A barrier between Sara and her soon-to-be ex-husband. She felt a slight bit of relief as Greg hissed, "Don't you dare touch her. Get back. How did they even let you in?"

"Greg-"

"No. All due respect- actually, no. Just shut up. No one here wants to hear your lies."

"She's my wife."

"That's bullshit, Grissom. I don't care if she's still legally married. She wants out, so butt out. She also doesn't wear the ring on her finger anymore. Your arguments became invalid the moment you hurt her," Greg spit.

Sara felt a tiny glow of relief that Greg defended her, but it was overshadowed by her anger, sadness, and regret towards Grissom. She pushed Greg out of the way. "Go home, Greg. No, I mean it," she continued as Greg opened his mouth to say something. "Leave. You aren't helping anything right now. You don't want to do something you will always regret. Please," she pleaded. Greg's gaze faded to worry and pride as he looked at her determined face, and with a last glare in Grissom's direction, he left.

"I'm not signing these damn papers, Sara." Grissom stepped toward her, and Sara steadied herself, refusing to give him an inch.

Though her feet were locked in place, her mouth was not. "Grissom, this is not working. It never really worked between us. We just lied to ourselves. I just kept forcing myself on you, ignored Greg, disrespected myself. Can you honestly say you have loved me since you first met me? Greg can. Greg _has._ Maybe I just wanted to know that someone in my life could be a constant. But even that was a lie to myself.

"You don't love Greg like you love me," Grissom said, a last attempt to save them.

"No." Sara heard the pain in her voice, but pushed on. "No. I can't love Greg the way I loved you, because look where it got me. Us. I'm just hoping that Greg may have waited. It's futile, sure, but it's the only thing I can hold on to."

"Damn it!" Grissom shouted. "I won't let you leave me. You won't leave me. Not a third time."

Sara shook her head. "I have to."

"No, you won't. You won't dare to, not now that I'm back." Leaving the threat hanging over her head, Grissom walked out of the locker room.

Sara sank onto the bench, her face stark white, feeling terror rise in her throat. She swallowed, bile rising in throat, and forced herself to calm down slightly. As her heart slowed, she heard a shout from the hallway. Her head snapped up, and a moment later, Nick ran into the room, face full of anger and fear. He calmed slightly when he saw her. "Are you okay? What the hell happened?"

Sara stood up and almost fell, grabbing her crutches. Nick jumped forward and steadied her. "Thanks. Nick? Can you take me somewhere?"

Nick didn't press her more. "Anywhere you need."

_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter- it was longer than I expected originally. Review, please!_


	11. Savin' Me

Disclaimer: I own nada… if I did, this would have played out on tv a longggggg time ago

Note: keep writing and reviewing! I crave them… thanks so much for putting up with me! Marching band season over tomorrow, so I'll be able to update more often starting soon!

Title is the nickelback song Savin' Me

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_

_And all I see is you_

_These city walls ain't got no love for me_

_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_

_And oh I scream for you_

_Come please I'm callin'_

_And all I need from you_

_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

CHAPTER 9

_**Greg's POV**_

Slowly calming down from the lab confrontation, Greg let the water stream down his back in the shower, sighing with pent up tension and worry. What could be happening? How far was Grissom willing to go in public to prove his point? Someone would stand up for Sara if she needed help… right?

Mind whirling with questions, he kept revisiting two more than the rest: Would Sara call him if and when she needed him? And would she be able to?

He winced in worry at what could be happening and forced himself to calm down, running his hands through his damp hair. He scrunched up his face against the painful thoughts and started running through different random facts in his head to distract him.

After what felt like weeks, Greg realized how freezing cold the water was and turned off the shower immediately, shivering as he stood in the shower to drip dry as much as possible. After shuddering for a few minutes, he gave in to the towel, wrapping it around his waist and grabbing another from the door handle to squeeze water from his floppy hair. Then he began to dry off fully, wandering into his bedroom and digging into a pile of clean clothes in a basket in his closet.

Tracking down his boxers, Greg threw them on and grabbed a small brush from his bedside table, carefully dragging it through his tangled hair before drying it with a hairdryer hidden under a loose board in his closet. If Nick knew how many hair products he REALLY had, well… that was something Greg did NOT want to deal with.

Greg wandered back through his living room and into his kitchen, dropping the towels in a dirty laundry basket at the foot of his hall closet. _I should really do laundry… well, next time I actually have time, that is._ He pulled coffee from the cupboard and started the coffee maker, grabbing a cold sausage from his breakfast the previous day and shoving it into his mouth before closing the fridge and falling into a heap on his couch, yawning widely.

He dozed in and out for a few minutes, mind wandering on nothing. Then he remembered Sara and the lab situation and his eyes flashed open again. Mindlessly, Greg lunged for the phone. He was about to call when he reminded himself that Sara would call him if she needed him. But he began to pace back and forth in his living room, the tension in his body far too strong to stay in one place.

Just as the coffee maker went off, a fist pounded on his door. Half tempted to ignore it, Greg shouted, "Hold on a minute!" and ran to his bedroom, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and yanking them on as he walked back to the door. He figured it had to be Nick- no one else's fist was THAT big or loud- so his face flushed bright red with embarrassment when he stood shirtless in the doorway, staring into Sara's eyes. Nick was standing just behind her, his hands clenching and unclenching and muttering swears under his breath. "Come on in, let me go grab a shirt," Greg said awkwardly, not leaving his exposed back to Sara. He knew the scars would just freak her out more than she already was.

Sara hobbled into Greg's apartment in a daze, not focused hard on anything. "You haven't told her yet?" Nick stared at Greg in shock and annoyance, his voice barely above a whisper and his eyes watching Sara as she sat down on Greg's couch.

"I only ever told you how bad they were. You're the only one who has seen them and knows why I have them, and I wanted it to stay that way," Greg added, yanking on a shirt that had been sitting next to the door. Nick nodded, but the annoyed look didn't fade from his face.

Greg turned around and walked over to Sara, sitting down next to her. Her face was still chalk white; her knuckles, too, from clenching her fists. "Sara?"

She looked blankly at him, seemingly in a state of shock. "What?"

Greg swallowed his fear and forced his voice to remain steady. "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing," she whispered. "Nothing yet."

"Yet? What the hell happened?" Greg looked over at Nick when Sara seemed unwilling to answer.

"I saw Grissom in the hallway and sprinted for the locker room. He yelled something down the hallway when I shoved past him, but I was too worried to care. I dind't hear anything of their discussion, though. She asked me to bring her here, not take her home. I should probably go, I guess," he added, looking awkward at the two sitting on the couch.

"Thanks, Nick," Sara called softly, the loudest noise she had made since arriving in Greg's apartment. He nodded to them and closed the door behind him.

"What do you mean, yet?" Greg prompted, going back to where they had left off in their conversation.

"I… I… I think he threatened me, Greg. I saw him follow us home when you dropped me off, but I assumed I was just being paranoid after sending the divorce papers… I guess I wasn't."

"So he threatened you." Sara nodded. "I…" Greg took a deep breath and stood up, feeling horrible as Sara flinched at the anger on his face. But he knew he needed to do something. Going around, he locked all of his doors and closed and locked all his windows. "Next time he comes within ten yards of you, I am not leaving. I will not leave you alone with him."

"Greg-" Sara began.

"NO. I will kick his ass and hold him down so that YOU can kick his ass. Unless he's willing to sign the divorce papers. But I'm not letting him hurt you or touch you again."

Sara sighed, but smiled. "You don't need to do that. But I'm thankful anyway. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Depends on the favor." Greg grinned widely, feeling satisfaction as she began to relax.

"I don't think I can go home… if he's here in the city… and he knows where I live…"

"He's not breaking into my apartment. You're staying here with me until he leaves Vegas and you alone… for good. I will not let him touch you again." Greg repeated his vow, brushing a strand of hair away from Sara's face.

"Thanks," she breathed softly, yawning widely.

"Tired?" Greg smiled and laughed softly as she didn't respond, merely allowed her eyelids to droop. After a moment, Greg felt her breathing slow through his hand on her arm comfortingly. He smiled at the sleeping figure and gently stood up, lifting her securely into his arms. Gently carrying her to his bedroom, he laid her on the bed and pulled his blanket up around her, nesting her under the covers. He hadn't brought himself to use the extra room as a crash room anymore and had turned it into a mini weight center, so he wandered back to the couch.

But it didn't matter to Greg that he was stuck on the couch. All that mattered to Greg was that his Sara was safe.

Yawning, Greg wandered back into the kitchen and turned off the coffee pot, the coffee left to cool. Then he set his alarm for 5:00 that night after noticing the clock reading 3:28. He knew he would be up long before that, but he didn't want to forget that Sara would need to be woken up if she wasn't awake. Taping a reminder to the small clock, Greg yawned yet again and grabbed his spare pillows and blanket from his hall closet. After dropping them in a heap on the couch, he moved the pillows to one end, grabbed the blanket , and quickly collapsed on the couch.

Rolling over until he found a comfortable position, he noticed the picture of him, Sara, and Nick on the table near his keys. He smiled at the wide smiles each of them had and drifted off to sleep remembering the day that Sara had come back to him.


	12. God is Still God

Disclaimer: still not mine

Going to be more consistent now, marching band season is over YAYYYYYYYYY. Huskies got first in music score at the ISU marching competition in Illinois… go us!

Note: so glad you guys are still putting up with this- it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I love reading your reviews and seeing how many people are checking this out!  
Also, please don't misunderstand my title… I'm religious but I'm not trying to pass Christianity off on anyone. I just felt like this chunk of the song fit this section of the story. Plus, this is my cousin's song- she wrote it and everything. No being rude about it, please.

Song: God is still God

Artist: Heather Williams

_Wish I knew what I'm supposed to say to you _

_What you're going through _

_But I don't know what you're feeling _

_Does anyone know what you're feeling right now _

_You're afraid _

_The future's like an enemy, _

_And you just wish you could see _

_Cause you don't know where you're going _

_Don't let it keep you from hoping right now _

_Yeah we've all been lost and we've all been hurt _

_Where our hope is spent and our faith don't work _

_But nothing lasts forever _

_The only thing that matters _

_Is God is still God and He holds it together_

CHAPTER 12

_**Sara's POV**_

Soft. His soft gentle lips had Sara sighing into his open mouth, her tongue dancing fiercely with his. His hands were running through her hair, her own pulling on his, pulling him ever closer to her. His hands moved to her lower back, sliding under her shirt and running up her back. Sara's eyes looked up into his hazel ones.

Deep, hazel eyes.

Greg's eyes.

Sara sat up suddenly, disoriented and blinking hard in the totally unfamiliar room. Her heart was racing and pounding in her chest, as though she really had just been kissing… Shaking her head to clear the thoughts, Sara reevaluated where she was.

Several shelves were hanging on the walls, each holding a variety of scientific toys or items. A small bookshelf was next to an open bathroom door, and it was loaded with thick textbooks. There was a basket near a second door in the corner of the room, full of clothes. The table to the side of the bed had an alarm, hairbrush, and several bottles of what looked like hair gel, with a mirror hanging on the wall. Sara grinned in amusement, realizing she was lying in Greg's bedroom. _He sleeps with his hair gel right next to him? Sad…_

A door to the left of the bathroom door was cracked open slightly, and Sara could hear a rustle of noise coming through the open door. She crept to the open door on tiptoes and opened it softly, letting out a sign of relief as it didn't creak when she pushed it open.

Spotting several pillows and blankets on the couch, Sara rolled her eyes, thoroughly annoyed with Greg. He had given up his room and slept on his couch so that Sara could sleep in a bed. Sara flushed as she realized something else: _I fell asleep on his couch. He must have carried me… and realized how light and underweight I am…_ She groaned mentally, knowing that Greg would have been worried about her.

The door to his guest room was cracked open slightly, and a quiet panting noise was coming from the room. Sara snuck across the wood floor on her bare feet and peered into the room. There was a small blur of motion, and she hesitantly pushed to door open with fingers crossed.

To her relief, the door didn't make a noise. She opened it a few inches and looked around the room. Weight machines and free weights were lying around the room, filling the small space and leaving a small area in the middle of the room. Sara judged it was about seven feet long and five feet wide and would just fit a man lying down.

After glancing around the room for the source of the noise for a minute, Sara saw Greg doing chin-ups on a bar attached to the wall. His face seemed full of anger and fear, and he was biting his lower lip. Sara felt worry envelop her at his seemingly overwhelming emotions, but she forced herself to remain calm and keep watching for an unexplainable reason.

Greg was wearing sweatpants and a tight-fitting t-shirt. As Sara watched, he continued to do several more pushups before dropping to the floor. He moved into a plank position with his head nearer to Sara in the empty space in the middle of the floor. Observing him silently from the door, Sara watched the bottom of his shirt begin to slide up his back, and Sara saw something that shocked and terrified her to no end.

Greg's lower back was covered in scars. Some were a reddish pink and looked much more recent, but the worst were deep, fat white cuts parallel to the waist on his pants. The skin around them was puckered slightly but normal-looking, though not much was there to begin with.

Sara heard herself gasp, and in the silence, it was enough to get Greg's attention. His head jerked up and he stood up, yanking the bottom of his shirt down.

Feeling anger and betrayal bubbling up inside her, Sara hissed, "How did you get those? And why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Get what?" Greg looked like he was trying to cover up what he had incidentally allowed her to see.

"Don't play innocent with me, Greg. The scars on your lower back. I'm not stupid, don't try lying to me!" She stuck her hands on her hips and waited for his explanation, aggravated that he hadn't said anything to her about them.

Greg looked like he was having an argument with his inner self. After a long pause, he yanked off his shirt. Sara felt her face flush slightly, but waited. He balled his shirt and chucked it at the wall. "Damn. This is not how I wanted you to find out. I wanted to tell you my way. I just couldn't get up the nerve. Maybe this is better…" He turned around slowly.

Sara couldn't help herself: she took a step backwards. Greg's back was covered with parallel white scars from his armpits to the tops of his sweatpants. On top of the white scars on his lower back were more recent pink scars, seemingly scratched into his skin in a random order. Sara tried to speak, swallowed, and was able to whisper, "Greg?"

"I know." Greg turned back around with a worried and embarrassed expression on his face.

"Please," Sara said, knowing that she needed to know why.

Greg understood what she meant. "I didn't want to show you. I didn't want anyone's pity. The pink ones are from my stupid lab exploding."

"You didn't tell me they were that bad!" Sara cried.

"I only told Nick. No one else knew," Greg murmured apologetically. "I'm still taking pills for occasional back spasms… I'm good at hiding them."

"What about the others? Greg… they look like…" Sara couldn't bring herself to enunciate her fears. She was too scared to hear the answers.

Greg confirmed what she was afraid to ask. "My dad gave them to me. My mom only had one kid, and that was me. She wouldn't let me go out and play like normal kids. I couldn't play sports or anything because she was terrified I would be injured for life. She was selfish. My parents argued about it constantly. If I didn't side with the right person, I got this." He gestured to his back.

Staring at him in horror, Sara took a shuddering breath. "Why didn't you go to anyone? Tell someone?"

"I was young," Greg said simply. "Young and scared. This was when I was eight years old. My father terrified me. After he died, my mother was determined not to show anyone. She wouldn't shame my father's memory like that. It was easier to just avoid the questions. Said she would throw me out, even if I was her only son. I was naïve, I couldn't risk that. She wouldn't even let me take gym because of the issues that could arise in the locker rooms. Nada. I was absolutely terrified to say anything to anyone," he explained.

"You shouldn't be scared to tell people!" Sara argued.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I was not going into foster care or get stuck in the system. Plus, my life was okay otherwise. And I've gotten used to them." Sara looked at him, her intense anger fading to worry. "I'm sorry I lied to you by not saying anything," Greg apologized.

"There's nothing to apologize for, Greg. This isn't your fault." Sara walked over to Greg and leaned her head into his shoulder, putting her arms around his bare torso. She could feel the scars on his lower back and suppressed a shudder. "You could have told me, but I understand why you decided not to."

She could feel a warmth blossom out from the places where their bodies touched. He put his arms over her shoulders and just let her hold him. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear. "You listened. That's all I needed."

"I love you, Greg. That's not going to change."

"Promise?" Greg looked down at her hopefully.

"Yes. I don't know what you believe in, but something higher than each of us can hold us together. I didn't experience this; my care was a little more… difficult." Sara was able to get around the words and continued. "I don't know what you're feeling, if you're scared or hurt or what. Just know that I'm always here for you, Greg." Sara leaned back and smiled up at him, feeling relieved as he hugged your back and grinned in his familiar, welcoming way.

_Sorry guys, I know this is kind of a filler chapter and it wasn't as good, but stick with me. I wanted these feelings out in the open… next chapter coming soon!_


	13. In Pieces

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or the show or characters… only the writing is mine

Note: thanks everyone! Stay with me here… I promise there's more sandle coming soon! and im suuuuuper sorry bout the long extended waiting... i know you are all thoroughly annoyed with me, but I will have lots more time now so figure I will update every third day starting today

Song: In Pieces

Artist: Linkin Park

_So I, I won't be the one_  
_Be the one to leave this_  
_In pieces_

_And you_  
_You will be alone_  
_Alone with all your secrets_  
_And regrets_

_Don't lie_

CHAPTER 13

_**Greg's POV**_

Greg slapped a file down on the table and collapsed in the seat across from Sara in the break room, his eyes bleary and unfocused. "You look exhausted," he yawned.

Sara laughed and then yawned. "Look who's talking. Now stop yawning, damn it, I'm going to fall asleep right here."

"Want my bedroom back? I don't mind sleeping on the couch," Greg offered immediately. "I'm serious, I could-"

"Greg. Really. Just shut up. I'm fine. You can help me by making coffee though?" she offered hopefully.

Greg made a face at her hopeful expression but got up and moved to the coffee pot as she pulled her file towards her and started to pull out pictures from the 417 they were working.

Behind her, Greg cautiously found his Blue Hawaiian before she could see where he hid it and started a pot. After checking that no one was watching him, he slid it neatly back into its hiding spot so no one could steal his special coffee. Then he dropped in a heap next to her again and leaned in over her shoulder to look at the photos. "Got any theories?"

"Nope. You?"

Greg inhaled to release a sigh and said teasingly, "You still smell like death."

She slapped him lightly in annoyance, laughing all the same. "Mind on the case, Greg!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," Greg smiled, feeling his heart warm as she rolled her eyes at him. He hadn't seen her in such a good mood in quite some time. "And no, only that this guy is a total nut-job who needs to be caught. Reminds me of you," he continued to tease her.

She punched him in the shoulder this time, snorting as he clutched his shoulder in mock pain and agony. Greg doubled over with laughter, unable to control himself at her snort and the way her hair was shaking with her shoulders as she smothered her laughter. "I am NOT a nut-job! At least _my_ hair is relatively consistant and always looks good, not greased up like some agents with the initials GHS."

Mildly annoyed, Greg reminded, "No dissing my hair! You recall I don't have to share my coffee!"

"Oh, Sara, what did you do? He NEVER threatens that," Nick joked, wandering into the room and pouring himself a cup.

"I made fun of his hair," she stated. Greg rolled his eyes in annoyance and stuck his tongue out at Nick when the man wasn't watching. Sara giggled softly

"Miss Mature over there appreciated your tongue sticking out of your mouth at me," Nick commented. Greg looked at Sara with wide eyes as she dissolved into a fit of giggles. Nick turned around and almost roared with laughter at Greg's dumbfounded face. "Close your mouth, G-man."

"Children, I'm sure there's case work you could be doing," Catherine called as she walked past the break room.

"Waiting on lab results, Cath," Sara called after her. "Oh, would you two get a hold of yourselves and shut up," she grumbled, smile still gracing her face as Nick and Greg continued to chortle with laughter. She stood up and made as though to smack the two men.

"She strikes again!" Greg commented, laughing harder at Nick's confusion. "The player strikes again," he teased, lunging forward as though thrusting a sword.

Sara made a face at him and then seized up as someone spoke from the hallway. "What a fitting nickname." Grissom spoke with an aggravated, sour tone as he entered the break room and poured himself coffee.

"My coffee..." Greg muttered, subconsciously standing up and moving in front of Sara. _Bastard walks around like he owns the place and everything in it... including her. No way in hell._

"How did you get in? And why are you even here?" Nick spat, moving to Sara's side.

"I need to speak with my darling wife. I've missed her," Grissom said.

"Like hell you do," Greg shot back. His fury and contempt for the man in front of him flowed through his body. This was a man he had looked to for help and respected, the man who had taught him so much. Now Greg wished he had looked to anyone else for guidance. It was all Greg could do not to punch Grissom.

"Greg, please go. Nick, you too." Sara tried to push them towards the door.

Nick walked away, sensing the coming storm.

Greg refused to leave. "I'm going to be here for you like you were for me," he argued, his loyalty to Sara winning over his anger and urge to not be in Grissom's presence.

"Why not? I have words for you as well as her," Grissom sneered, glaring at Greg.

"Unless you are here to sign divorce papers, I have absolutely nothing left to say," Sara said, her face pale but voice steady.

"This is adultery, you two. What the hell are you doing with yourselves?" Grissom hissed.

Greg jumped in. "You and Elena are together. THAT'S adultery. Sara and I are friends. Neither of us has moved to be more than support and a friend to the other. You have nothing to judge us for, you hypocrite." He spoke calmly, but his words held sting and contempt, his exterior a complete opposite to his furious interior.

"I'm not really talking to you at this point," Grissom said.

"No. But I'm talking to you, and you're going to listen. Sara's not a fucking doormat, Grissom. We have plenty of evidence against you if we wanted to file abuse and rape, but Sara's saving your sorry ass. You're lucky she doesn't want to press charges because I'm respecting her wishes, but if I were in her place, I sure as hell would."

Grissom stared at Greg, shock and fear flared in his eyes. "Greg-"

"Just sign the damn papers and leave. You say you love her, you still care about her. I'm not blind. You love Elena more, and we all know it. Just make this easy on everyone involved and let me take care of her the way you want to look after Elena... though I doubt either of them needs it." Greg panted from shouting at Grissom and folded his arms over his chest.

"Grissom, please. I want you to be happy, and don't I deserve it, too?" Sara pleaded.

Grissom took some papers out of a backpack on his back, threw them on the table, and walked out.


	14. Forgiven

Disclaimer: I think we all know what I'm going to say

Note: wow, thanks everyone! I can't believe how many people actually like this… if you want other not as Sandle fanfiction, go check out Torn (also mine and also centered on Greg- he's my little addiction). It's got strong friendship ties between the two, may or may not be sandle.

Song: Forgiven

Artist: Skillet

_Forgive me now 'cause I have been unfaithful_  
_Don't ask me why 'cause I don't know_  
_So many times I've tried but was unable_  
_This heart belongs to you alone_

_Now I'm in our secret place_  
_Alone in your embrace_  
_Where all my wrongs have been erased_  
_You have forgiven_

CHAPTER 14

_**Sara's POV**_

Sara stood there in total shock as Grissom stormed out the door. She was torn between chasing after him and jumping for joy that he was gone. But the pieces of paper on the table kept her from being optimistic. She had just watched Greg scream at her husband. What left her in shock was how serious and calm Grissom had seemed and how he had listened, then suddenly slamming the papers down and walking out. Sara had a feeling they were never going to be signed and looked at the floor. A tear fell from her eye, streaming down her cheek. Then another.

Greg looked at her and seemed torn between looking at the papers and going to her side. "Sara?" Making his decision, he moved to her side and lifted her chin. "Whatever happens now, I'm not going to abandon you. You know that, right?"

She nodded and looked up slightly at the papers, then up to Greg's face. "I know."

He wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb and leaned over the table to pick up the papers sitting there. He looked at her and handed them to her wordlessly, not looking.

Sara felt a wave of apprehension come over her, along with a slight tinge of relief that Greg hadn't looked without her permission. _At least he respects me. I wonder if Grissom ever really did…_ She took a deep breath and flipped the page over.

Her breath caught in her throat and she almost choked on nothing. She read the paper again and handed it back to Greg. She wanted it out of her hands.

His hazel eyes were full of expectation, hope, and fear, but he didn't say a word for once in his life. He just waited. Sara knew what he wanted and nodded her assent, looking at the floor again. The tears began to flow faster.

"He signed them." Greg sounded like he was going to explode from happiness, and it almost hurt Sara even more. Then he lifted her face to his and gazed into her eyes. His face was blurred by her tears. "What's wrong?"

"Why do I feel so empty now? How can I be crying for someone who has done what he did to me?" she whimpered. The hole he left in her heart was gaping wider than ever before, and Sara was lost and confused. She felt as though she couldn't let anyone in ever again. "Everyone who comes near me gets hurt. Why do I repel everyone?"

She shuddered with tears and felt someone's arms wrap around her shoulders, and she cried into Greg's shoulder, fear at his reaction to her making her cry harder. She just knew that he would leave her, just like Grissom. She was broken, and she couldn't be fixed.

But Greg didn't leave, didn't put his arms down. He carefully moved to the couch and sat down, helping her sit down next to him on the couch and supporting her casted leg. After a short time, her tears began to slow. She felt her face flush with embarrassment at her destruction of Greg's shirt, but when she tried to get up, he held her wrist gently. "Sara?"

"Aren't you going to leave, too?" Sara couldn't believe that he would stay now that Grissom was out of the way. She couldn't let herself hope that he would stick around for her.

"Is it because you can't love people the way you should, like you think? Or is it because you don't know how to love someone the way you think they want, and you're scared to fail and be left more alone?"

Sara's gaze whipped up to Greg's. The tears began to fall again at his ability to perceive exactly what the problem was. _He got right to the root cause. I never told him that…_ She knew she had to come clean if she was going to have any chance to be happy again. "I think you know that answer, Greg."

"Me, too. I used to be just like that. But I had to let people into my life to be happy again. Are you willing to chance it, Sara?" Greg murmured.

"Yes. No. Maybe. Greg, I don't know," she whispered.

"Sara, I love you. I have loved you since I met you, and you know that. Your laugh. Your face. Your subtle scent of death." Sara giggled at his joke and immediately felt a bit better. "I know it's too soon after your divorce- it's not even official yet- but I need to say this now. I will wait for you as long as you need me to."

She felt her heart lighten several pounds at his words and she hugged him again. "Can you drive me to my lawyer's? I want to be done with this. And then to the doctor- I am so freaking done with this stupid cast."

. . .

"Do you feel freer now?" Greg joked lightly as he pulled up the car in front of his place.

"In more ways than one," she replied seriously. The cast was gone, the forms were filed, and everything would be handled by the end of the month.

"I'm glad you're out of that situation," he said honestly, unlocking his door.

Sara nodded. "Thanks again for letting me stay… I'm not really ready to go home yet…" She followed Greg into his apartment.

"You can stay as long as you want or need to, Sara." Greg smiled gently at her. "At the very least, you should wait until the papers are cleared. I'm going to insist on that."

"Okay," she murmured gratefully, not putting up a fight. She knew she'd lose.

"I'm going to go shower and get some sleep, if that's okay," Greg said, checking his watch. Sara looked at the clock and saw that it was almost seven in the morning. She suppressed the yawn and nodded. "The bed's all made up in my room- you're lucky I changed the sheets yesterday because they were gross," he teased, going into the bathroom.

Sara sat down on Greg's couch and ran a hand through her hair, trying not to scratch at the dead skin on her leg where the cast had been. She was a bit confused. "What do I do now?"

**Let Greg take care of you. You can trust him. He's not Grissom. None of them are. They will look out for you. He would wait for you forever,**her heart insisted.

_Not forever. I can't do that to him!_ She argued.

**He will wait.**

Sara wanted to believe it, but she was scared to do so.

. . .

(time jump)

Sara tilted her head into Greg's shoulder and suppressed the tears of happiness at the end of the movie. "I still can't believe you watched a chick flick with me, Greg."

"It's not like I had anywhere to go. Cath gave you the week off, and it's my night off. Plus, I just finished my 419 with Nick, so…"

"Still."

Greg clicked off the TV and turned to Sara. "How are you doing?"

Sara shrugged and looked into his hazel eyes. "I'm okay. Getting better. Listen, Greg. I _am_ over Grissom. I'm ready to move on with my life."

Greg turned to her. "It's only been a week since the papers went through, Sara. It's not too soon?"

"I knew he wasn't right for me after a while, and I'm going to move on with my life. I just wish I hadn't made that mistake," Sara sighed.

"If it's too soon, I'll keep waiting," he promised.

"No. No more waiting," she whispered, leaning up and pressing her lips lightly against his.

He responded immediately, his mouth molding to hers, them fused together.

When he pulled back for breath, she rose to her feet, feeling guilty. "I shouldn't have done that. You probably think I'm taking advantage of you or something."

"No way, Sara," he breathed, eyes on hers. He stood up and lifted her to him, crushing her lips to his again. When he pulled back, he took her hand and looked at her questioningly, asking her intentions with his eyes. She let him lead her towards the bedroom.


	15. Home

Disclaimer: almost done! Who wants me to own something more than writing?

Note: HEYYYYYY just wanted to say, since we are almost done, thanks so much for reading this! Enjoy the ending (and the smut). Sorry I wasn't able to update Saturday or yesterday, but my birthday is today so my weekend was absolutely insane. Enjoy this, though!

Also, this is the chapter T or M one… I'm not very good at determining what to rate my fanfictions, so if any seasoned writers could give me any pointers, much obliged.

Song: Home

Artist: Ellie Goulding

_I work until it's late_

_Walk in and close the gate_

_I look in the window_

_And I gaze at my face_

_Every line and every abrasion_

_This took my life to make_

_This took my life to make_

_On my own_

_No poison in my bones_

_On my own_

_This is where I build my home_

_My home_

_I need someone to hold_

CHAPTER 15

_**Sara's POV**_

Sara surprised herself by not pulling away when Greg's hand pulled her towards his bedroom, but she couldn't help feeling that even though she had initiated this, they weren't ready for this step. "I… I don't know that we should be doing this," she said haltingly, regretting every word.

Now standing at his closed bedroom door, Greg turned to her, confusion on his face. "I thought you wanted this." His voice was low with a touch of dismay.

"I do!" she insisted, feeling crushed at his attempt to keep the pain from his voice. "But… what if one of the lab finds out?" Sara bit her lower lip to keep from wailing the words that forced their way from her throat.

"Being honest is best. I don't want to hide this forever, Sara." Greg looked at her. "I'll… I'll go swing shift or something like that. Or it doesn't have to interfere with our work," Greg insisted.

Sara almost took a step back at the intensity in his voice. "You would do that for us? You're sure, Greg?"

"You are my life now, Sara. I would do anything for you," Greg said simply.

But Sara knew him too well. She could read what was in the underlying tone of his voice and knew how seriously he meant the words. She only hoped she could phrase her words in a way that wouldn't make him vanish on the spot. "You know the same is true for you now, right? Greg…" she took a breath and continued. "I can't lead you on and let you think it's only ever been you. You were not my first choice, and I can't let you believe that."

Greg's eyes flashed with pain, and Sara winced, preparing him to leave… or more accurately, to tell her to leave. But instead, he simply said, "I know."

"You weren't the first, but you are definitely the last. You are the right choice, Greg. I see that now. It was never really Grissom. I thought I loved him, but it wasn't real. I can't drop my baggage, but-"

"I'm going to make you forget you ever had any to begin with, Sara," Greg promised, placing his lips over hers lightly.

"I dare you to," Sara murmured into his mouth, her tongue tracing the line of his lips as she clutched his shoulders. His lips parted and his tongue thrust through his teeth to tangle eagerly with hers. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist, cradling her to him. Sighing, she wound her fingers tightly in his hair, trapping his mouth against hers.

As he backed her towards his bed, she flinched reflexively. He paused and pulled back to look at her. "I'm not going to force myself on you, Sara. You're safe with me, you know that."

"I know that," Sara repeated in a murmured tone, scolding herself for a moment. Then Greg's lips pressed against hers again, and she forgot about Grissom.

As he backed towards the bed again, she grabbed at the bottom of his shirt, yanking it up over his head and needing to feel his skin against hers. She ran her hands smoothly over his chest and shoulders, surprised by the strength she could feel in him. He looked at her with eyes full of love and lust. She let him lay on his back with her on top, her lips fused to his, the two molded together. As he flipped her over and pressed kisses along her neck, she realized her shirt was gone, exposing her bra.

Greg's hazel eyes were focused on hers as he gently lifted her from the bed with one arm, unclasping the material lying between their torsos. She couldn't resist him.

She didn't want to.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to the hollow of her throat, sending her to an edge she didn't realize she had. Want pulled at her as he moved slowly down her torso, taking his time to drive her mad. She felt heat pool between her legs and moaned in longing. Then his attention moved up to her breast, his tongue nibbling at the raised peak.

Sara gasped and her body lifted from the bed, trying to offer more of herself to him. Her hands wound in his hair, holding him to her. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. "Damn it," she hissed, shoving him over onto his back. After struggling for a moment, she unsnapped his jeans, letting him pull them off as she removed her own. He carelessly stripped off his boxers as well. Then he turned back to her, lying on the bed.

Sara didn't know quite what happened after that, only that suddenly there was no space between the two of them. Then Greg's tongue on the back of her knee made her groan and whimper his name. Then his lips met her in a deep scorching kiss as he straddled her, caressing her flushed and heated skin from her shoulders to her waist. She wound her hands in his hair, gasping as he entered her slowly and captured her moan in his mouth.

Her release was shattering, and she cried softly as stars filled her vision. Withdrawing almost all the way, Greg couldn't stop himself and sank back into her warm depths, Sara feeling his own release ripple through his body. Then she collapsed against him, the two nestled and wound together on his bed. They fell asleep soon after in each other's arms.

…..

Sara woke up and blinked her eyes open, looking around in confusion at the faint sunlight coming into the room. Then her memories caught up with her, and she blushed. Greg had been so understanding, so willing. He was truly and deeply in love with her, and she didn't want to blow it.

Smelling food cooking in the kitchen, Sara grabbed her undergarments and Greg's t-shirt from the previous night and threw them on to go find the source of the aroma.

Greg was in the kitchen setting up coffee. A plate of French toast was stacked about a foot high on the table, and hash browns were on the stove. Greg was clad in only a pair of sweat pants. Sara ignored the food and, surprising herself, went to Greg, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing the side of his neck.

Greg spun around and bent his head to kiss her nose playfully. "Hi, Sara." Though the words were light, they had a deeper, more possessive tone. Sara found it very sexy.

"Is that for me?" She pointed to the plate and glass of orange juice across from where Greg's coffee cup was. "Do I get Blue Hawaiian, too?"

"Yes, and yes. Sit down and eat." Greg poured her a cup of coffee and then began to scarf the food down. "Back to work tonight, then?"

Sara groaned. "Yeah, I guess we have to."

"Maybe our next night off we can go grab dinner or something," Greg suggested.

"Like a date?"

"Do you want it to be like a date?" Sara grinned at Greg's slightly awkward tone, laughing when he looked at her confused. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because I had kind of assumed that we were together now," Sara explained. "But yeah, I'll go to dinner with you." They went back to their food before Sara remembered something she was going to ask. "Hey, Greg?"

"Yeah?" he replied through a mouthful of toast and coffee.

"I didn't overstep anything by assuming we were a couple now, right? I know it's fast, but I feel like we were almost together since I first told you about Grissom."

Greg looked up at her. "I want to be with you for the rest of our lives and beyond, but only if you're comfortable with that." He smiled. "Okay?"

"Deal," Sara grinned. "But I don't want the lab to know yet. They might judge. Okay?"

"Deal."


	16. Don't Let It Break Your Heart

Disclaimer: not mine!

Note: last chapter! Let me know at the end if you guys want an epilogue… I know this ending moved a little faster than I intended, but the ideas come and I write them down. Let me know what you thought!

Song: Don't Let It Break Your Heart

Artist: Coldplay

_Through my days are flowing_

_From a shipwreck I heard a call_

_And she said_

_When you're tired of aiming your arrows, _

_Still you'll never hit the mark_

_And even if your aims are shadows_

_Still we never gonna part_

_Come on baby don't let it break your heart_

_Don't let it break your heart_

CHAPTER 16

_**Greg's POV**_

"Well, that was… enjoyable," Sara sighed as she collapsed in a heap on Greg's couch. "I'm exhausted."

"The movie wasn't THAT long, you know!" Greg objected, using an annoyed tone but not unhappy with Sara.

"I wasn't talking about the movie," Sara said slyly, running her tongue along her lip teasingly.

Greg bit his lower lip to keep from laughing at her attempt to be coy. It was actually very affective, and he felt blood rush through him. "Well, would you like to continue the actions that we started in the movie?"

Sara blinked deliberately. Then she nodded and winked at Greg. "Shall we?"

Greg responded by lifting her into his lap from the couch as he sat down next to her. She pressed her lips eagerly to his and smiled into him. He began to run his hands along her torso, caressing her through her skin. She pulled his shirt from him and pushed him onto his back, tracing the lines of his chest.

Greg gripped her waist as she straddled his, holding her against his obvious erection. Sara smiled against his lips, and then pulled back. "Greg?"

"You're ruining the moment," he murmured, teasing.

"Listen," she insisted, sitting up. Greg propped himself up against the arm of the couch and looked at her. "I think we should tell them.

"What?"

"The lab. It's been almost two months, Greg. They are our friends. If they haven't already figured it out, they deserve to know anyway."

"Please, give it to the end of this shift, Sara." Greg mentally rolled his eyes at their swap in positions, he wanting them to know and she to keep it secret. "We can suggest breakfast, maybe. Let's drop a ton of hints today so it's not as shocking, okay?"

Sara nodded, and Greg grinned. He wanted to have some teasing fun with Nick and Catherine.

NCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSI 

"Where's Greg's coffee?" Nick came darting into the break room where Sara and Greg were looking over a case.

"Sara made some. It's in the pot," Greg called, heading out toward his lab. "See you later, Sara."

"You found his secret stash?" Nick said incredulously behind Greg.

"Nah, he told me where it was."

Greg heard a thump of an angry foot and fled for his lab, knowing Nick couldn't be too far behind. He ducked into the lab and locked the door behind him.

Nick came up to the glass and began to hammer on the door, his face full of annoyance and confusion. "Greg! You told Sara and not me where the stash was? What the hell, man!"

"I'll explain it later at breakfast, okay? Come on, dude, please?" Greg pleaded, almost bursting with the secret he had sworn not to tell.

"Okay, but I'm gonna want a full explanation later," Nick warned, walking away.

Greg breathed a sigh of relief. Then he choked up again in shock as Catherine spoke from his chair. "I thought for sure you would tell him." She laughed as he made a face at her, faking grabbing his chest.

"Tell him what?" Greg said, deciding to fake stupidity.

"Where your coffee stash is," Catherine finished, standing. Before Greg could breathe a sigh of relief, Catherine added, "I'm coming to breakfast to learn about the great giant secret I can tell you're hiding."

"Great. Have you seen Sofia? I want her to come along, too."

"I think Sara was looking for her, too. Headed toward her office. You should be good."

"Thanks a buttload, Catherine. Catch you later, I should go check results," Greg said, parting Catherine's path to head towards trace.

NCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSI 

"Thanks a ton, Sar. I'm absolutely exhausted. On the plus side, it's just left over from some more sleepless nights." Greg took the coffee cup from Sara and winked at her pink, blushing face. "They were definitely worth it, though."

"Yeah, they definitely were," Sara yawned, blinking slowly and smiling up at him.

"Should we go catch a hold of the others and head out for breakfast?" Greg suggested, sitting down on the bench next to his locker and putting the Styrofoam cup of Blue Hawaiian down on the bottom of his locker carefully.

"Sure thing. But one thing first," Sara said, closing her locker and briefly checking the hallway. Greg knew what she was doing and knew that by the end of the morning, it would be pointless, but he didn't say anything. Then she sat down next to Greg and pressed her lips gently against his.

He held her close and kissed her for a few seconds, then broke away and stood up. "I'm ready now!" she said, letting him pull her to her feet. He grabbed his keys from the locker, she lifted her purse to her shoulder, and they headed out of the locker room to find the others.

NCISCSINCISCSINCISCSINCISCSI 

"So why breakfast now, of all times?" Catherine asked, looking back and forth between Greg and Sara.

"Why not?" Sara fired back. But she sounded nervous to Greg, and he put his hand lightly on hers under the table. He squeezed it reassuringly, knowing she wasn't going to be able to say anything without having physical support.

"I know why," Nick said, leaning back in his chair. Greg raised his eyebrows in expectation. He had a feeling Nick legitimately did know. Nick continued. "Dude, I'm your best friend. I see these things. Plus, I'm not stupid. I can detect the hints. She stayed at your house through the whole divorce, she knows where your special Blue Hawaiian is, and I'm pretty sure you must have told her about the scars."

Catherine and Sofia looked at him with confusion on their faces. Greg laughed as Nick sighed in exasperation. "God, you guys. It's pretty obvious, isn't it? I thought girls were supposed to be better at this stuff." When they still looked confused, he said, "Greggo and Sara are together now. Duh," Nick finished, rolling his eyes.

Greg felt pressure on his hand and looked over at Sara. Her eyes were full of unexpected relief. "No more hiding," she whispered.

"Nope. We decided we wanted to tell you today," Greg commented, looking at the rest of the team. "Plus, someone decided the graveyard shift was already too tightly stretched, so neither of us has to switch shifts or anything." Greg smiled and stood up to go pay.

"I got this, G-man. You guys gotta save up for the wedding," Nick said, winking and heading up to pay.

Catherine and Sofia grinned and got up to pitch in, leaving Sara and Greg alone. "So, marriage," Greg said.

"Yeah?"

"What are your ideas on it?"

Sara looked at Greg. "If it's real, I am willing to try it again."

"It's not a bad idea, you know. I know it's a bit soon after, but…" Greg trailed off, waiting for Sara's feedback.

Sara's eyes sparkled. "But what?"


	17. Epilogue: When Love Takes Over

Disclaimer: I own Hannah and Jared. Let me know what you think of them! They are four

Note: here's the epilogue- it's set some time after chapter 16. Enjoy! Also… thinking about doing a second story that picks up where this would be left off, except it would be Nick and one of my own characters. Let me know what you are thinking?

Song: When Love Takes Over

Artist: David Guetta

_Feels like I've waited so long for this_

_I wonder if it shows._

_Head underwater, now I can't breath_

_It never felt so good_

_'Cause I can feel it coming over me_

_I wouldn't stop it if I could_

_When love takes over, yeah_

_You know you can't deny_

_When love takes over, yeah_

_'Cause something's here tonight_

_Give me a reason, I gotta know_

_Do you feel it too?_

_Can't you see me here on overload?_

_And this time I blame you_

_Mm, looking out for you to hold my hand_

_It feels like I could fall_

_Now love me right like I know you can_

_We could lose it all_

_When love takes over, yeah_

_You know you can't deny_

_When love takes over, yeah_

_'Cause something's here tonight_

_Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight (x4)_

_And I'll be loving you all the time, it's true_

_'Cause I want to make it right with you_

EPILOGUE

_**No POV**_

"That's always the best bedtime story ever," the girl sighed, hazel eyes gleaming with tiny tears of happiness.

"If you like sappy romance crap," her twin said, making a face at her obnoxiously.

"Daddy! Jared's making fun of me again!" she wailed.

"Jared, apologize to your sister. Now, please."

"I'm sorry, Hannah," he muttered, eyes apologetic.

"It's okay." She hugged him, and he pushed her away gently, crawling out of her bed and into his own, tucking himself under the covers.

"He definitely gets that bad behavior from YOU. You did tell them the censored version, right? And the best part?" The twins' mother came into their bedroom and kissed Jared on the forehead before he could squirm away playfully.

"Don't I always?"

"Daddy, what does censored mean?" Hannah asked, looking up at him with big brown eyes.

"I'll tell you later."

"Did you tell them the best part?" their mother interrupted before the conversation could go in weird directions.

"Which part?" he teased.

"Daddy," Hannah laughed, knowing what part her mommy was talking about.

"Oh yeah, of course! I can't believe I forgot. And two years after your mommy said yes, we got the most beautiful daughter and most handsome son ever born!"

"Now off to bed, you too!" Hannah's mom tucked her into the covers and kissed her cheek as Hannah wrapped her arms around her. Then she pulled their dad to his feet, and he waved at the kids. "Good night."

"Night Mommy, night Daddy!" the twins echoed, snuggling down with their stuffed animals.

Their parents closed the door but didn't move, listening in. "Night, Jared!" the girl said. "I love you!"

"Night, Hannah," he responded. "I love you, too."

Greg grinned widely as he looked at Hannah. "That was way easier than it should have been," he said, brushing a strand of hair back from Sara's face. "We are so lucky to have children who look so much like you and me," he murmured.

She smiled. "Yes. And I hope in a few more months, their sister or brother will have a loving family to look up to."

"Of course he or she will," Greg insisted, laying a hand on Sara's stomach. "And I can't wait."

"That's what you said when these two came around four years ago. Remember how exhausted you were?" Sara rolled her eyes at him.

"Well, now we have Uncle Nicky to look after them. I think he tired them out. They probably won't wake up tonight."

"Uncle Nicky?" Sara repeated, lifting her eyebrows in amusement. "You can call him Nick now that they're asleep."

He shrugged, blushing. "It's a force of habit thing, you know that," he said sheepishly. "He's around her too much…"

"I think it's his turn to find someone. Then maybe he'll back off and give us some family time to ourselves. He grew up in a big family… you can tell he wants kids when he can," Sara joked, laughing as they walked down the hall towards the bedroom. "Speaking of which... remember how my mom's brother-in-law's niece is moving out here from the crime lab in Miami? Well… she kind of needs a place to stay, and…"

"She can stay here, of course." Greg brushed another strand out of Sara's face, and she teasingly pushed his arm away. "I'm sure she's lovely, just like you and our children, Sar."

"She's nothing like me, Greg. NOTHING," Sara said, rolling her eyes.

"Either way, she can help when the new present comes," Greg said, looking at her stomach and smiling.

"Our new baby boy or girl." She smiled with him.

"I still can't wait," Greg said, bouncing a bit on the balls of his feet like a child.

"Live in the now, Greg, and chill out a bit," Sara sighed, walking towards their bedroom with Greg trailing behind her. "You and I both could do with a little sleep."


End file.
